Sweet life
by Yuki no Yui
Summary: Миссия Супермена и Бэтмена


Облака проплывают над головой так быстро, словно их преследует бандит с револьвером наперевес. Ветер, как малый ребенок, играет с мелким мусором, словно с занятными игрушками, то волоча его по земле, то подкидывая в воздух, то снова бросая наземь. Песок так и норовит мелким насекомым заползти в глаза и ноздри, чтобы спрятаться от удушающей жары. Плотная прозрачная ткань ему этого не позволяет, пряча за собой чуть опущенные в неудовлетворении тонкие губы.  
Бэтмен уже второй час ждал своего напарника – одного из самых быстрых существ на этой планете, понемногу начиная все сильнее хмуриться и представлять, что именно он мог бы сделать со своим непутевым соратником по неоплачиваемой работе, будь они по разные стороны баррикад. По какой-то причине все упиралось в то, что с ним уже долгое время мечтали сделать его готэмские поклонницы. Нет, не выйти замуж. То, что перед этим, и сразу после…  
Встряхнув головой, Брюс переключился на тему их общего задания. Этого несносного человека никогда нет рядом, когда он нужен…  
Во всяком случае, когда он нужен ему.  
Словно в противовес его словам, раздался шорох, а рядом с ним, замедляясь, после быстрого полета, аккуратно опустилась на землю фигура в голубом костюме, облаченная в красный плащ.  
- Прости, что долго, Брюс, просто…  
- Просто Лоис опять не желала тебя отпускать? – ехидство, которым сочился голос Бэтмена, навевало мысли о подушечке для иголок, истыканной кинжалами.  
- Нет, мне пришлось заняться кое-каким делом по пути, - скрестил на груди руки Супермен.  
- Покраснел, - с удовлетворением отметил про себя Брюс, добавив уже вслух:  
- Из-за тебя мы чудовищно отстаем по времени, придется все делать в два раза быстрее.  
- Хорошо, - покладисто согласился Кларк, улыбнувшись своей фирменной улыбкой «хорошего парня». Бэтмен на это лишь фыркнул.  
На этот раз им нужно было проверить кое-какой храм, по идее, должный находиться где-то в этой пустыне. Обнаружить его было задачей Супермена, Бэтмен же должен был прочитать иероглифы и уточнить или опровергнуть предположение о том, что в этом храме хранятся свитки с описанием способа ограничивать действие магии на какого-либо определенного человека. Кларк узнал это в своей газете и, заинтересовавшись, решил проверить, взяв с собой того, кто обладал достаточной информацией, чтобы решить проблему с переводом надписей – Темного Рыцаря Готэма. Как обычно, немного поворчав для приличия, Бэтмен согласился, но ограничил срок операции одним днем, так как ему нужно было заняться в ближайшее время какими-то его секретными делами, связанными то ли с маленьким и мрачным городом, то ли с огромной процветающей корпорацией.  
Поскорее обрадовав Брюса известием, что какие-то постройки он заметил еще в пути, Кларк уговорил Темного Рыцаря добраться до предполагаемого местоположения храма с помощью него, а не его привычного Бэтсамолета. В последнее время Супермен почти привык считаться с тем фактом, что его лучший друг, в конце-концов, обычный человек, и это стоит учитывать, даже если сам субъект обсуждения будет настаивать на обратном. А, учитывая это, полет на раскаленном от жары самолете представлялся не лучшей идеей.  
Подумав, Бэтмен согласился, вероятно, признав, что потеря сознания в кабине самолета от аномальной жары еще до начала задания будет далеко не лучшей страницей в его биографии. Либо его и без того достало сидение на раскаленном песке, в ожидании напарника, и он хотел развеяться, что маловероятно, но, все же, возможно. В конце концов, как не раз говорил Джокер, «Кто может знать, что у этой летучей мыши на уме?».  
С косой ухмылкой отметив, что он так похож на его «суженую», в очередной раз спасаемую от очередной катастрофы, Брюс все же ухватился за шею главы Лиги Справедливости, когда его подняли на руки, пытаясь устроить поудобнее. Кларк в ответ лишь хмыкнул, заметив, что когда его таким же образом выносили из завода, в котором последнего хорошенько отделали инопланетные личности, тот так не возмущался. Бэтмен, в ответ, парировал, что в тот момент был без сознания, и только это спасло Супермена от детальных словесных описаний: куда ему стоит идти, какими тропами, а также, насколько далеко. Супермен лишь рассмеялся.  
Это было для них обычным делом. Не вполне цивилизованные, а временами и вовсе пошлые шутки, которые они выдавали друг другу лишь тогда, когда точно знали, что рядом с ними никого нет, а опасностью даже не пахнет.  
Эдакое развлечение на грани фола, чтобы развеется. Для Супермена.  
Для Бэтмена это скорее походило на дерганье за косички одноклассницы-отличницы, в которую влюблен, но боишься признаться, опасаясь быть засмеянным или же получить набитым учебниками портфелем по лицу.  
- Держись, - выдав это нехитрое предупреждение, Супермен резко пошел на снижение, штопором ввинтившись в землю.

Пыль и песок с потолка уже давно перестали сыпаться, эхо затихло, а Брюс все пытался вернуть потерянное равновесие, изредка кидая на Кларка взгляды, полные «пожеланий добра и счастья», а также глухие угрозы, обещавшие Супермену сладкую жизнь. Тот лишь невинно качал головой и корчил грустное лицо.  
Через какое-то время, когда страсти малость поутихли, и шальная мысль все же попробовать отыскать красный криптонит окончательно покинула мутную голову борца со справедливостью, не привыкшего крутится в центрифуге, дело пошло. Медленно шагая вдоль стены, Брюс тщательно изучал изукрасившие стены письмена. Кларк молча наблюдал за ним, в задумчивости подпирая спиной одну из колонн.  
- Нашел, - спокойно констатировал факт Бэтмен.  
- Что? – оживился молчавший до этого момента Супермен.  
- Сейчас, иди сюда, - поманив напарника за собой, Бэтмен аккуратно подошел к одной из статуй позабытых богинь. – Левее, левее. Так, немного назад, отлично.  
Брюс резко дернулся вперед, надавив на какой-то камень в полу. Стены вздрогнули, и Кларк внезапно провалился в какое-то подвальное помещение, заполненное чем-то, похожим на песок.  
- Что это? – «что-то» оказалось неожиданно липким и… сладким.  
- Сахар, - губы летучей мыши приподнялись в улыбке. – В этом храме, в дань Богам, преподносили сахар. И, должен заметить, - Брюс, свесившись с краю, зачерпнул в ладонь немного специи и попробовал языком. – Довольно неплохой.  
- Я же тебе обещал, - мыш отряхнул руки, при этом, словно случайно, сыпанув большую часть на волосы Супермена внизу, - что устрою тебе сладкую жизнь.  
- А что если из-за этой твоей выходки мы отсюда не сможем выбраться? – Супермен шутливо продемонстрировал «невозможность» выбраться из сахарного плена.  
- Значит, пока посидим тут, у нас все равно еще есть восемь часов.  
- И что мы будем в это время делать? – Кларк иронично вскинул брови.  
Спрыгнув в яму к товарищу, Брюс демонстративно облизнул покрытые сладостью губы:  
- Будем наслаждаться сладкой жизнью…


End file.
